


Domestic Disturbance

by Eclectic_Goddess



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fighting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Goddess/pseuds/Eclectic_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Written May, 2010 and previously posted on Livejournal.

Coming through the door, Pooch called, “I’m back! I put gas in the truck, found that generator we needed, got a line of some C4 in case we do need it, and I picked up dinner.”

He held up the bags proudly, but found only Jensen and Cougar were sitting at the table. Jensen was hunched over a laptop, and Cougar had one of his rifles spread out in pieces. Jensen didn’t lift his head, even at the mention of food. Pooch looked at Cougar, but couldn’t read his expression beneath his hat.

“What’s going on? Where are Clay and Aisha?”

Cougar tilted his head toward the stairs. A moment later, Pooch heard a thump, followed by a…noise.

“Oh, Christ. Don’t tell me they’re-”

Something made of glass shattered then, and Aisha’s voice drifted down, shrill and pissed off.

“…Fighting again.” Jensen finished for him.

Pooch dropped the bags onto the table with a sigh. “What the hell is it this time?”

“Oh, you know. Clay’s trying to plan our next move, and Aisha’s a broken record. ‘Kill Max. Kill Max.’ Then Clay snapped at Aisha, and Aisha snapped at Clay, and then he said that she wasn’t in Bolivia, and she doesn’t know what Max did, and then she said that she didn’t need to be in Bolivia, because she knew what Clay did. Then they took it upstairs.”

Something bigger and more solid crashed into wall upstairs, followed by Clay’s voice, softer and deeper than Aisha’s but no less dangerous.

“I hate this shit.” Jensen snapped his computer closed and pushed back from the table. “I’m getting out of here. Coug?”

Cougar nodded and began reassembling his rifle too fast for Pooch’s eyes to follow.

“Come on, guys…I brought dinner!”

He picked up one of the bags to wave it at Jensen, but he’d already turned away. Cougar snagged it instead as went past. Glancing inside, he gave Pooch a thumbs up, then followed Jensen out the door.

“Fine.” Pooch grumped, dropping into the chair that Jensen had vacated. “More for Pooch then.”

Over his head, there was a hard thump as either Clay or Aisha hit the floor. Maybe both of them. More glass broke, and then the sharp snap of something wooden.

“Just don’t burn the place down, guys,” Pooch said to them as he unwrapped a sandwich. “At least not until I’m done eating.”

 

THE END


End file.
